I'm yours
by krito1389
Summary: Sanji confesses to Zoro his love but gets totally rejected in a harsh way by him, but luckily or not, Ace is there to help Sanji in everything he needs much to Zoro dismay. Will Zoro realize on time his feelings towards Sanji and apologize to him or will Ace be able to make Sanji forget about Zoro. Ace x Sanji vs Zoro x Sanji
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Well this is an idea I had for a long time so hope you like it, it's a Zosan story but first a little Sanji x Ace. Sanji confess to Zoro his love but get totally rejected in a harsh way by Zoro but luckily or not, Ace is there to help Sanji in everything he needs much to Zoro dismay. Will Zoro realize on time his feelings towards Sanji or will Ace be able to make Sanji forget about Zoro.

Chapter One

-"I love you..."

Zoro was shocked; he would never expect to hear that, least of all coming from HIM, what the hell is he thinking?, how could he love him…a guy, a guy he is constantly fighting, insulting, competing…

-"What the hell are you talking about?"

-"I know it must be quite a shock, I am constantly asking myself why I fell for a moss-brain such as you… but… I am Zoro, I love you, and I can't change how I feel about you…and believe me I tried. I thought I could live with that but every damn night is the same, I am unable to sleep; it's like a pressure over my chest, an uneasy and every time I see you…it hurts. I know that you must not feel the same way about me, but I am tired Zoro, tired of feeling like this, and I thought that maybe just maybe if I confess there could be a slight possibility of you perhaps feeling the same way…about me or at least take off this weight over my chest."

Zoro was speechless, his brain stop working as soon as Sanji said: I love you, for the second time. Suddenly by all of this, Zoro forgot how to proper articulate, it's too much too much to handle…

-"Zoro could you please say something…you haven't said anything since I start talking…."

Zoro is not moving, barely breathing, and not even aware of his surroundings anymore.

Sanji approached to Zoro, who seems to be in la-la land. Sanji just barely touched Zoro's shoulder when suddenly; Zoro jumped and stepped a good two feet back from Sanji.

-"Don't touch me!" Zoro was yelling by now…

-"Zoro…."

-Don't YOU fucking dare say my name…you….fucking faggot. You thought that maybe I could reciprocate? You are crazy you bastard why would I love you? YOU of all people. You should have kept it all to yourself…why the hell you…you…I don't want you near me, looking at me or even thinking about me …I don't love you Sanji, not now and I never will.

-"I…" Sanji was unable to finish that sentence, interrupted by Zoro's rambling.

- "And don't you dare say anything about this to the crew…because I will…"However this time is Sanji the one to interrupt.

-"I won't…" Sanji said almost like a whisper but loud enough for Zoro to hear. "you don't have to worry about me telling the crew, what would be the point, I won't speak about this…with anyone, don't worry about me neither, I won't bother you anymore, not once I will ever speak to you about this…feelings….just…. stop talking, stop saying…" Sanji also stopped talking not being able to get the words out constricted by the pain, the pain of rejection is not much compared to the harsh words that came out of Zoro's mouth, Sanji knew about the possibility of rejection, damn Sanji was even prepared for that to happen or so he thought, how wrong was he, imagining it and happening are completely different, it hurts like a bitch, but what hurts the most is to listen Zoro's words coming with so much dismay, disgust...about his feelings, about….him. "I have to go; I have to start dinner…" Sanji so slowly make his way to the kitchen, holding every single tear that already started to accumulate on his eyes. _I won't give Zoro the satisfaction to also see me cry…_

Sanji arrived at the kitchen, and as soon as he closed the door, he collapsed, he sat down on the floor with his back to the door, and then it happened it was inevitable, he started crying unable to hold them back anymore and no one around to see him like this.

Zoro didn't move even after Sanji long gone. What the hell was the cook thinking? what was he trying to achieve by telling him when it was almost certain that he would get rejected? Whatever… no need to think about this anymore, he said his piece, make everything clear so there won't be any misunderstandings…and they won't be talking about this anymore.

Naturally, Zoro didn't go to eat dinner that day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

-"Sanji what happened you?" Asked Nami concerned by Sanji's looks.

-Sanji-bro you look awful! Where you unable to sleep last night, nightmares perhaps? Asked Franky also concerned by how his friend looks right now, Sanji always looks impeccable from head to toes every day, no exception, but today it's not the case, his hair is messy, also his clothes, and if Franky is right Sanji's eyes look puffy, reddish and tired, did Sanji cried?...was the nightmare that bad?

Everyone is paying attention to Sanji right now, even Zoro looks shocked by how Sanji is looking right now, but tried not to feel guilty about it. _Did he cry all night because of my rejection? _

-"Sanji what wrong?" Asked Nami again.

Before Sanji could even say anything, Zoro stepped in for him.

-"Leave the cook alone, it must be nothing, perhaps a nightmare about some spiders, right cook?

-"Right, no need to worry about me my flower, it was a nightmare nothing else, sorry to worry you all, I'll get breakfast ready right away"

Nami and the rest didn't look convinced but leave the subject dropped…it must be a sensitive subject and it's clear that the cook don't want to talk about it.

Everyone start doing whatever they were doing before Sanji entered. Everyone but one. Robin notice that something is off about Sanji, something more than just a nightmare about spiders. But will ask Sanji when the time is right.

…..

-"Will be arriving land in two days, I want all of you to gather all the supplies needed. We need food, clothes and medicine, so Chopper goes with Brook to find the medicines you need, Franky, Robin and myself will get the clothes for everyone, and Sanji and Zoro will get the food." Said Nami.

Everyone seems ok with that, everyone but Zoro and Sanji. Zoro is uncomfortable he don't want to be alone with Sanji and Sanji is heartbroken and Nami is setting him up with the same person who hates him even more now after his confession? What a cruel thing to do, but to be fair his lovely lady have no idea about their problem.

Everyone went to the town to fulfill their tasks. As soon as every group went different ways, Zoro said to Sanji he will go to a bar.

-"What? But who is going to help me with the groceries?" Sanji said.

-"Beats me, I want a drink; gather everything and I will come later to get everything on the ship."

Zoro leaves no room for argument and quickly make his way to the closest bar. Sanji stood there for a few minutes. _Figures he would leave me as soon as possible._

-"Well, better get started or Nami will kill me."

….

After his sixth drink, Zoro feels that he should go and find that pervert cook and help him otherwise Nami will kill him. _I gave him enough time to get everything we needed, better get going and help him with the bags. _

-Meanwhile elsewhere on the town—

-"Damn it!" Sanji said while dropping all the bags again, he is carrying way to many boxes for one person to handle, it have been three times already. Sanji starts collecting everything again only missing by now the fruits requested by the crew to make a fruit salad. Sanji was on his knees retrieving everything to the bags when he spots the last fruit remaining, as soon as he extended his hand to reach for the apple another hand took hold on the apple first.

-"I believe you could use some help….Sanji". Said a strong voice to the cook.

Sanji looked up and to his surprise there he was Luffy's brother, Ace.

-"ah Ace…nice to see you! It's been a long time!"

-"indeed, did you miss me? I hope so because I miss all of you, especially my favorite cook"

Sanji was by now blushing.

-"Of course we all missed you! And yes if you could help me that would be great."

-"What were you thinking buying so much stuff by yourself? Where is everyone else?"

-"Ah well actually we made small groups to complete all tasks…"

- "And they leave you with the groceries all by yourself?"

-"Eh..no actually…the marino was supposed to help me but leaved me to go looking for a bar to drink" _that bastard_.

-"hmm, that's not nice, well anyway that's why I am here for, to help my cook."

-"Thanks…Ace." And them both start heading to the Sunny.

Zoro is lost. _These damn streets keep moving... Where the hell is the cook?! Damn it…_ Zoro was losing hope, when suddenly he spotted a blond head, Zoro starts heading toward it. He finally found the cook; Sanji was outside a coffee shop drinking on a table. _All this time looking for him and here he is… enjoying himself and drinking coffee while smiling and laughing. Wait, smiling and laughing?! Shouldn't he be sad because of what happened?_ As Zoro came closer to Sanji he saw someone else sitting next to Sanji, sitting WAY to close next to Sanji…._Who the hell is…Ace?! What is he doing here? And why is he so close to Sanji and touching him so much? _Neither Sanji nor Ace notice Zoro getting closer to them.

-"Well, well are you both having a nice time here ladies?"

Both Ace and Sanji stop talking and looked up to Zoro.

-"Hello Zoro! Well I run into Sanji and decided to help him with the bags, we were going to the Sunny but I treated Sanji for a snack before heading to the ship, you know he deserves it, he spend all morning looking for all the groceries needed…with no help." Ace said while only looking at Sanji, who is now finding his own hands very interesting.

-"Well, now he finished. Let's get back to the ship now, before Nami kills us". Zoro said while taking all the boxes by himself. Why he is a little upset that Sanji seems ok now with Ace at his side Zoro have no idea and he will not dwell on that right now.

-"Good idea, but go ahead, Sanji and I have some catching up to do and I would like to speak with him alone because I won't be able with my brother and everyone else around."

-"Nonsense what could you possible talk about that you can't with everyone else around, we need to get back soon. Cook lets go, you don't want to make Nami wait right?"

-"Actually…you can go ahead, I'll finished with Ace here and will get back to the ship in a couple of hours, if that's ok, Zor…marimo"

Zoro stood there looking at them both for a moment.

-"Che…Do whatever you want to do, I couldn't care less…" With that Zoro leaves.

-"Jeez, what is his problem?" Ace said while drinking his tea.

-"Don't know…Sanji said in a low voice." _He seems angry;_ _perhaps we should go now and help Zoro with the supplies. _

-"Ace perhaps it better to go …"

-"No"

-"What?" What did Ace mean with no?

-"You deserve a time to relax, to have no worries, so no, I won't let you go until you finished your coffee and have a nice time."

Sanji stare Ace for a while, _I deserve to have a nice time?...do I?_

-"Thanks Ace. I will." Sanji said while smiling. I _should thank God for sending Ace to distract me._

-"I'm glad and how often can I speak with my Sanji, huh?"

Zoro by now is on the ship, resting on his tree while looking to the town. Where the hell is Sanji? Is he still with that Ace? He said a couple of hours, its night already! _But why should I care, let the bastard to what he wants, I better take a nap, _Zoro rest his head on the grass and close his eyes, not two seconds passed when Zoro stood up. _That's it I am going to look for the cook!_

As soon as Zoro went to the deck, he saw two figures coming to the ship; it was Sanji and Ace, both laughing and Ace with his arm around Sanji's shoulder, his cook. HIS? Sanji don't belong to him and he doesn't want Sanji to be his. But before Zoro could think about his actions he is finding himself getting closer to them both.

-"Looks who decided to finally show up." Zoro finds himself saying it with anger.

- "Jeez Sanji, Zoro is worse than having a mother. Relax, we were having such a good time that we lost track of time, I took good care of him I promise and the parrot is fine."

At that Sanji start laughing again unable to stop. It seems the parrot part is a private joke they both share.

-"Whatever. Sanji go tell the others you are back and have a nice trip back Ace."

-"Actually I am staying with you guys for a few weeks Zoro." Ace said while looking straight to Zoro's eyes daring him to say something about it.

Zoro was about to protest when Luffy came running full speed. And everyone else is getting closer to salute Luffy's brother.

-"ACEEEEE! What brings you here, are you going to stay? Sanji can you make me meat?"

-"Wow wow slow down little brother, yes I am staying for a few weeks with you guys because I miss being with you guys." Ace said the last part looking to Sanji. Zoro don't like it, the way Ace looks to the cook is creeping him out. And what's with the smile this weirdo does every time Sanji see him in the eye. Zoro can tell that having Ace will only bring trouble.

END CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Must….not….kill_

Zoro is going crazy by now; it's been four days since Ace arrival to the ship, only four fucking days, and Zoro is ready to kill something…or rather someone. With Ace here with his crew, everyone seems lauder and more annoying than ever, so much that Zoro can't even take a nap for more than 5 minutes by all the noise, sleep deprived and with no booze surely Zoro is going to do something stupid.

Not too far away, Zoro can see Luffy playing loudly with Ussop, Franky and Ace. They were throwing water balloons to each other.

-"HAHHAHAH this is so much fun, take that Franky." Screamed Luffy, while he threw a balloon to Frankie.

-"THIS IS SUPERRR! You are next Ace-bro!" Said Franky while trying to hit Ace.

-"First you would have to catch me". With that Ace starts running.

Zoro is meditating by now, trying to block all the noise when suddenly a water balloon hits his face hard. Everyone froze in place barely breathing waiting for Zoro's reaction. Completely soaked Zoro stood up slowly, took a depth breath and then…

-"YOU ARE ALL DEAD YOU IDIOTS!"

-LUNCH! Came Sanji's voice from the kitchen, thanks God, everyone went running to

the kitchen to avoid Zoro, Specially Ussop who by now is begging Sanji to protect him.

_Oooh they are not going to get away with it_. Zoro entered the kitchen ready to show a lesson to these idiots.

-"Oi marimo you are soaking the floor…go change...get out!"

_And now this guy_. Before Zoro even had a change to think what he is about to say, the words came out.

-"Shut up you faggot this is not your concern."

After that there's only silence. Everyone is shocked, by now everyone is expecting Sanji to hit the swordsman and starts a fight but Sanji is not moving, not even a hint.

-"Zoro that's not nice, apologies to Sanji-kun you idiot, you crossed the line there". Nami said while glaring at Zoro, waiting for his apology and if not 300 yens would be added to his debt.

-"Geez, witch calm down, look cook I'm sor…"

-"I set lunch already, everything is on the table, food can be served and Luffy restrain to eat someone else's food…I'm not feeling to well". And with that Sanji leaves the kitchen.

-"Look what you have done you moron". Said Nami while sitting on the chair glaring at Zoro.

-"Che he'll get over it. You are all overreacting". Zoro sat and started to eat.

Ace stood up and took more food.

-"I'll go check on him and make sure he also eats". With that Ace leaves the kitchen to look for his cook.

-"Zoro what's going on with you? Lately you have been pretty hostile towards Sanji, are you two mad?"

-"Shut up Brook, it's nothing. I'll go and apologize later when he is calmer".

The crew dropped the subject knowing full well that Zoro is not going to say anything. Robin by now is sure that the cook's behavior since a few days ago changed not because of a nightmare about spiders but something more complicated….involving Zoro perhaps? True they fight day and night but always for something stupid and their fights or even insults were never serious or too mean but recently those fights and insults are proving to be more personal, more real. They can't even be in the same room without one of them making an excuse to leave. They are nakama, how is that going to work with two members that absolutely hate each other. Robin now than never needs to find a moment to speak with Sanji before is too late.

….

KNOCK, KNOCK

-"I'm still not feeling well, I will get out soon". Said Sanji to whoever is at the other side of his door.

Sanji is a mess and he knows it, but it's not his fault, every time he is feeling a little bit better, Zoro makes him angry or sad and he is back where he started. He hates it, hates it so much, that that bastard can have so much control over him.

_I don't love you and I never will_

Zoro's rejection proved to be too much for Sanji to handle, it hurts every fucking time he thinks about it.

Slowly the door opens and Ace enters the room. He is not going to leave Sanji alone, no matter what the other says, he will be by his side.

-"Sanji I have food and wine, I don't want you to starve, so how about if you eat just a little bit?"

-"I'm not hungry Ace… but thank you". Ace stood there looking to the cook for a few seconds when he decides to leave the food above the table and sits down next to him.

-"So… you finally said to him that you love him, right?"

Sanji's is not surprised by the question or the fact Ace knows because Ace was always there (or at least when he visits) and has proven to be a really good friend so Sanji confessed his love for Zoro to him and since then Ace had tried to help him in everything he could.

-"By the way you both treat each other, I assume he doesn't feel the same, am I right…Sanji?"

Sanji can't talk the only action he is able to complete right now is to cry. Ace feels relived and sad at the same time, relieved because if the swordsman doesn't loves Sanji then that means he still have a change, that he can make Sanji see that he can have so much better, someone who truly appreciate everything he does, someone who loves his crazy and fierce personality, his smile, his curly-brows, someone who loves him… but also looking Sanji like this weighs on his heart, he hates seeing him like this and Zoro have no idea of the power he has over Sanji not that he would care anyway.

-"Sanji…you know you deserves better, you are truly an amazing person anyone would be lucky to be by your side if Zoro can't see this then it's his loss".

Sanji stopped crying or at least not so hard now and removed his arm from his eyes.

-"You must think I'm fucking pathetic…"_God I even sound pathetic._

-"No…not at all. You are feeling like this because you lost someone you love…well in a way. I don't think it's pathetic it just proves it was real, but cheer up; your lovely handsome fire user is here to save the day, I promise I will make you forget about all this mess, in a few weeks you are going to be saying, Zoro who?."

With that Sanji allowed himself to smile, Ace can be such an idiot sometimes but Sanji is glad Ace is here with him or otherwise he would be hanging himself by now.

-"Thanks….Ace, for everything".

Ace faced Sanji and smile.

-"Of course, you are my Sanji after all…eeehm?"

-What is it? Asked Sanji

-"Can we eat now, I'm starving"

Sanji just chuckle, _figures…_

-"Yeah yeah we can."

…..

Zoro is now in front of the cook's door.

_Damn witch, damn crew, and damn the cook_. Zoro is outside Sanji's room to apologize, well is that or to have a bigger debt with the witch.

_How am I even going to start? Hey cook, sorry for calling you faggot… which you are by the way, nono that will not work eeeh Sorry for not loving you? _But he is not sorry, it's not his fault._ Damn I'm in trouble._ Suddenly Zoro heard noises inside Sanji's room and stuff being moved roughly, some others crashing.

_What the hell is going on inside? _That's when Zoro heard Sanji's voice.

-"Stop, Stop!"

_Are we under attack, did someone manage to sneak in?! Is the cook fighting that scum right now? _Zoro took his blade and forced his way in.

-"Cook, where is that bast…"

_Ok, so we are not under attack… it's just Ace…on top of Sanji, apparently tickling the cook._

The three of them stared at each other.

-"Zoro what's with the sword? What is going on?" Asked Ace.

-"I came here…..I thought….whatever, you look better now cook, so I'm going to go" Zoro placed his sword back around his waist and went to the deck.

-"What is that stupid moss-head thinking? He almost destroys my door".

-"Who knows…well no worries". Ace said and took notice that he is still on top of Sanji. He knows he should move but he is going to risk it… just a little.

-"Eeeh Ace I can't move…"

-"Zoro is a fool for not wanting you…"Ace said suddenly.

-"What?" Sanji's face is red thanks to that statement and the fact Ace is on top of him is not doing any good to Sanji._ Is Ace trying to embarrass me or make me feel better perhaps? _

-"You are perfect, did you know that?" Ace watched Sanji's reaction, showing no anger; Ace took his change to push his luck a little bit more. Ace lowered himself a little bit, closer to Sanji, and placed one hand on the back of Sanji's head, caressing Sanji's head and feeling the soft strands of hair between his fingers, Ace lean forward placing a light kiss on Sanji's lips just to see what Sanji is going to do about that.

Sanji eyes are wide open; he can't move or think properly, Ace just fucking kissed him.

-"Sanji …" Ace whispered. –"Give me a chance to prove myself, give me a chance to make you happy…"

Sanji feels hypnotized; the words that came from Ace's mouth are too enticing. He wants to feel good, he wants a chance to be happy and every time Ace is around…he is at ease. He wants to give Ace a chance but is he ready to move on with his feelings for Zoro so soon? What if Ace fails to make him happy? He can't lose Ace friendship.

-"Ace I'm a mess …I…I can't lose you also… I…"

-"You won't!...you won't, I know what I'm getting myself into, and I promise you won't lose my friendship, It also means a lot to me, just give me an opportunity…besides I did promised to make you forget" Ace smiled.

They didn't move for a few minutes, Ace is looking straight to Sanji's eyes, waiting for Sanji's reply. Sanji can't speak right now but nodded his head instead. Ace smiled to that again and lean forward, giving the cook a deeper kiss, Sanji reply this time letting Ace dominate the kiss. Ace kiss was getting fierce and placed one hand on Sanji's neck releasing their lips while he started kissing Sanji's neck instead.

-"Ace…" Sanji moaned. Suddenly Ace full weight falls on Sanji.

-"Ace?...Ace?! What's wrong?"

-"zzzz….."

-"You got to be kidding me Ace, you fell asleep?" Sanji is frustrated but even so he started laughing, he couldn't help it, even in this situations Ace makes him smile_. You stupid narcoleptic_.

…..

Zoro is unconsciously looking around the ship, waiting for Sanji and Ace to come outside with everyone. It's been a while since he left them alone. Ok, this is not because Zoro is jealous, Sanji could be fucking that guy it makes no difference to him, but it's just that there is something in having control over Sanji that Zoro loves, not because he likes him that way, but since day one, all they do is fight, Zoro is always looking forward to this, he found someone who can rival him in power, someone who is not going to let him win or let him step over him and now being able to make that person break a little is too entertaining to him, he is proud every time he makes Sanji lose his temper, being the only one who can… now more than ever, but with Ace around that's not possible. Ace is ruining his fun. He knows he is being cruel, but it's not like the cook can't take it, besides he will get over it soon. Getting back to Ace, Ace proved to be another one who can make Sanji's emotions float also and Zoro don't like it. A twisted hobby of his but he became addicted a long time ago and now he can't stop. He will take advantage of this situation…just a little bit more.

Finally Zoro spotted Sanji but with no Ace by his side. Zoro smiled. _Now this is my chance_.

END CHAPTER TWO

…


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally Zoro spotted Sanji but with no Ace by his side. Zoro smiled. Now this is my chance. _

…_._

Sorry for the delay, it's been crazy these days …

DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

CHAPTER 3

Sanji came out from the room leaving Ace in his bed, knowing full well there's nothing that can make Ace wake up… seriously sometimes it's hard to tell if he is dead or just sleeping, last time Ussop and him where worried because Ace had not woken up in two days and Ussop came with an idea… so they started poking Ace with a stick because Ace is known for having fits of rage if awaken… and after a few minutes of no reaction they got scared and he was about to call Chopper when Ace suddenly jumped while hitting everything on his path, making Ussop scream so hard making everyone scared thinking something really bad was happening and well in the end all three of them getting hit by Nami for scaring them and destroying the room …besides Sanji needs time for himself to think.

These days… with everything that has happened he needs to think clearly… first he said to Zoro that he loves him, he got rejected by Zoro not 2 minutes after, now Ace comes with this proposal to forget Zoro and clearly Zoro don't fuckin mind at all what he do…but even if he wants to move on and let Ace help, it still hurts… that one of his nakama, the only one in the crew he loves this way…thinks nothing about him, Sanji knew there was a small chance of Zoro being gay even more being gay and actually liking him back but he never expected Zoro to be so cold and well…an asshole about it. Even more reason to move on, it's not that he don't deserves Zoro, Zoro don't deserves HIM, he needs to start acting like a man and enjoy everything he have and gain so far, who knows maybe along the way he will find someone who loves him back…right?, someone he can share adventures and dreams, someone he could die for and die happy with …in the end.

Sanji was too busy in thoughts to notice Zoro approaching him. Zoro can see Sanji is far gone from this world while looking at the horizon… so he stepped in front of him to catch his attention and he almost laughed when Sanji jumped slightly.

-"S-stop doing that! Wh-What do you want Marimo?"

-"Got you good, ne?"

-"Shut up idiot …I'm very tired and I don't want to fight right now so leave me alone" Said Sanji while turning away from Zoro with a slight blush.

-"Oi! I am not here to fight ok? I just came to say I'm sorry" _and for you to entertain me._

-"Sorry?" Sanji turned around. "Why would you suddenly care?" _Could it be that he actually feels bad for the way he treated me since back then? Can we go back to the way it was before? Can we actually start from fresh?_

Zoro seeing the longing of hope in the cook's face make him chuckled, _this is way too easy_.

- "Well yeah it's either that of Nami raising my debt and I need the money you know…"

-"Oh..." _So that's why… _

-"So where's your boyfriend, cook?"

_Surely this will make the cook really angry to start a fight. Hope so because I am bored._ Thought Zoro

-"Huh? What? My boyfriend? Are you talking about Ace?"

-"So you admit it, huh?… Che! Your kind is really something; one day you guys claim to love someone and the next you are jumping anyone who pays attention to you…"

-_MY KIND?!_ "Look Zoro you don't know what the hell you are talking about, so don't you dare…"

Zoro in seconds grabbed Sanji by his neck pushing him against the wall forcefully.

-"I told you already…don't you ever …under any circumstance…dare to use my name" Zoro said threateningly.

Sanji can't move; God… how Zoro's eyes can have so much hate in them and towards him? He was so stupid telling Zoro about his feelings, he is an idiot for giving his heart to him and he is a dumbass because even after everything Zoro have done and said, he still loves him…sternly and would give anything, anything to be with him. Even now though Zoro is hurting him, all he can think of is how he would give his soul to be able to kiss those lips that are so so close to him right now, how he would kill to have Zoro's body even closer than it is now and how he would die happy if instead of hatred in those eyes love would be the one flowing in them.

And then he started trembling…trembling in frustration, he can't feel hate towards Zoro, he just can't; but he can towards himself, he is so damn pathetic, just a few minutes ago he promised to forget about this man, he promised to man up and look forward without regrets and now look at him, trembling with his eyes wide shot to prevent tears from falling in front of the man who makes him feel like this…he promised also to never let Zoro look at him like this. How many promises can he broke in one day?

Zoro is having mixed feelings right now, he likes making Sanji emotions rise but only because after that they end up fighting and it's fun…but having Sanji in front of him trembling is something else, he is not even putting a fight or insulting back…nothing, this is not fun...it's pathetic and it making him feels guilty somehow, Zoro release his grip on Sanji's neck… _What's wrong? Everything changed only because the cook has 'feelings' for him? _

-"I should have just kept my mouth shut…I messed up, how stupid…."

Zoro have a feeling that Sanji is not talking to him… he must be having an inner battle but even if that's the case Zoro wants to say something and well… we all know Zoro can't keep shut even in moments like this.

-" Cook look … I am going to be completely honest…the way I see it, if you can't change something then there's no need to worry about it… what we have is what's its call…well… camaraderie…we are nakama nothing more, we travel together, we fight together that's all there is to it… I won't change my feelings for you because there are none and I remember saying that we would never talk about this again but…you changed and it's not fun for me this way, if I can't fight with you, what good are you for? Are you really going to risk our crew and what we have for a self-regarding obsession of yours? Besides…How can you even say its love when you have never experienced it before?"

Sanji just stared…Its hurts hearing the marimo say again that his love is unrequired… but Zoro is right, he was so reckless; not thinking about the crew only about himself, he actually never thought about it… he could have endanger his friends because of him being distracted or being unable to fight next to Zoro anymore… for not thinking first about his actions… and besides Zoro is right in another thing… is this love? Many would think that him being like he is would know what love is … or at least would be sure once he felt it… it surely feels like love… the ache in his heart, the longing, the dreams; but of course he is not going to share that with the marimo, he is giving him a way out and he is going to take it…even if this time he can assure love is what he is feeling.

-"Yeah…yeah you must be right marimo…must be me being alone for a while now that's is messing with my head"

_It worked?_ Zoro can't believe it, after all every time he opens his big mouth it only makes things worse, but not this time… the cook agreed with what he said, he knew the cook wasn't really in love it was just familiarity…that's all, but Zoro can't help but feel bitter…bitter? That's strange, shouldn't he be pleased? Ever since the cook's confession it was weird looking at him, speaking to him, even fighting with him was different...he can't explain it but something was out of place, a weird feeling, at least that is to be expected because no one ever told him 'I love you' before; he knew some people who cares or cared about him but not once those 3 words came from their mouth, he himself haven't yet said them neither… anyway it's for the best, now he can finally tease and fight the cook like they used to…no more complications, creepy conversations or that strange ache he feels in his chest every time he looks at Sanji's eyes.

-Sanji?

Both Zoro and Sanji looked to their right only to be greeted by the sight of a freckled half-slept pirate.

-"Ace! …you are finally awake, was it a good nap?"

-"Yeah I slept like a baby… uhmmm". Ace don't know if he should leave or stay next to his cook, by the looks of it they were having a serious talk; but even if he knows he should leave; he doesn't want to.

-"How about a snack? You must be hungry". Asked Sanji while getting closer to Ace.

-"I knew I love you for a reason…" Replied Ace while smiling warmly to Sanji.

That statement made Sanji blush, he knows Ace is teasing but he can't help it, hopes Ace has not noticed his red face but his reaction didn't go unnoticed by the swordsman. Not once Ace or even Sanji looked back to him, not once since Ace arrival… is like he is not even there! They just kept talking while heading to the kitchen, that's what Zoro hates about Luffy's brother, his ability to make Sanji see no one besides him and what's all with that "I knew i love you for a reason" bullshit? And all that touching thing between them… Are they actually dating? Zoro teased Sanji about that earlier, but are they really?

-"Che! Whatever…better go take a nap" Zoro turned around heading to the cherry tree but stopped.

-" …but before I need a drink." Zoro headed to the kitchen instead not to spy on them; he is genuinely thirsty that's all.

Zoro entered the kitchen to find the cook laughing about something Ace said…something stupid probably, but he can't help it but glare … Ace has Sanji wrapped in his arms while Sanji is making him a sandwich…they look happy together…_disgusting_. They seemed to be too busy to notice his presence …fine with him; that way Sanji won't yell to him about stealing the booze, so he headed quietly to the shelf, Zoro was looking for the most expensive one when he heard Ace asking Sanji something, so he stayed still to be able to listen.

-"What are you saying Ace, of course I am not angry…"

-"I just wanted to be sure because it wasn't on purpose so you know, it was going really REALLY well, I loved that feeling you know, having you in my arms…kissing you like that…

Sanji turned around to face Ace, Ace still not releasing Sanji but going forward to kiss him, he can't help it, Sanji looks adorable like this…all shy and nervous and his face beat red, who could resist?

They are fiercely kissing each other by now. And now Zoro is thinking_; what the hell am I going to do now?_ Luckily Luffy yelled for all of them to go and see something really funny and Ace and Sanji left the kitchen. Zoro got out of the kitchen after as well.

_So they are actually together now… Well good for you cook…good for you. _That strange ache in his chest came back again but painful… strange really really strange.

END CHAPTER 3

**Hi! I hope you guys liked this chapter, so Zoro feels something but what? You guys know how he is… perhaps Ace can open his eyes…not intentionally of course. Reviews are welcome, just at least to be sure I am going on the right track. Thanks for reading! Smut on next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

-"Ok guys listen… we need to look for more supplies and yes I know, I know; it's only been a few weeks but we have a captain and a guest with a black hole for stomach so we are low in food…"

Nami is thinking really hard on how to save money with these two brothers on the ship…how they can always eat like there is no tomorrow she has no idea…and their eating competitions…uugh.

- "Nami when are we going to arrive to the next island?" Asked Luffy excited.

- "Well if everything goes well and the wind keeps blowing, we should be there by noon…so listen, besides food we also need some materials, Franky needs them to make some changes on the ship; so we need to make groups again…Chopper, Robin and I will go and exchange some vintage stuff we collected along the way for money, Ussop, Franky and Luffy you will go together…Brook will stay here to keep an eye on the ship and Sanji and Zoro will get the food."

Everyone seems ok with the arrangement, Zoro is not happy but he can handle it. Now that he spoke with Sanji and knows Sanji is with Ace…sorta, he doesn't have to worry about what Sanji would do to him and mind his own business…however…

-"Navigator-san if you don't mind I would like to go with cook-san, I am reading a very interesting book about healing herbs and this would be a perfect opportunity to bring some of it with us to cook." Robin said.

-"Hmm…yeah sure… no problem, so Zoro, Sanji, you will go with Robin now…it seems it's only you and me this time Chopper.

-"Actually, long-nose kun… why don't you go with Navigator-san and Chopper and look after them?" Said Robin.

-"Yeah sure, but what about Franky? he needs help to carry everything…" Asked Ussop.

-"Well… besides our captain, Zoro can also help Franky with the heavy stuff without problem." Replied Robin while looking at Zoro; waiting for him to agree.

-"Whatever…I don't mind but there's no way ero-cook and you can bring all the food by yourself." Zoro is confused, why Robin wants to go with the cook so badly? _What is that woman up to? _

-"I can go with them…"

The crew turns to look at Ace who awoke a few minutes ago…finally.

-"That would work". Said Robin…even though she wanted to be alone with the cook to ask about the current situation between him and swordsman-san; Ace won't bother and can be easily distracted if needed so everything is fine. She turned around to ask for the cook's approval and she found herself surprised at the look in Sanji's face, he was smiling warmly to Ace…hmm…now she is even more curious than before because not only Sanji is looking really happy now that Ace arrived but Ace also have a goofy grin plaster in his face while looking back to the cook…even lovingly if she dare say, what a strange turn of events, but she will find everything out soon once she gets to talk to Sanji.

…

-"Alright…stay out of trouble everyone." Yelled Brook.

Zoro went after Franky and Luffy; who is yelling and running like a mad man. Zoro can't help but look behind where Robin, Sanji and Ace are going, Ace embracing Sanji while speaking with Robin who is chuckling at whatever Ace is saying. Sanji seems happy…it's been a few weeks since he smiled like that…since their 'talk' not even Nami was able to cheer him up but he seems fine now... Zoro felt chills going all over his body, how can a man like another man that way it's a mystery for him but leaves them to be… as long as no man get too close to him he will be alright…_fucking pussies they are everywhere now_. With that thought Zoro walked faster to catch up with Franky and Luffy.

…..

Robin is alone with Sanji, Ace smelled food and said he will be back in a few minutes…it's now or never so Robin spotted Sanji looking for the best ingredients, vegetables and meat…Robin smiled, Sanji is always looking for the best of the best for the crew as always. She approached Sanji from behind and didn't waste any time, she will get to the bottom of it, and she must…before it's too late.

-"So cook-san, how are you feeling?"

Sanji jumped a bit, not noticing Robin before.

-"Ah Robin-chan, you are so kind to worry about me, I am fine even more than I am with a lovely lady like you …"

-"That's so kind of you cook-san but are you really ok?" Robin locked eyes with Sanji, waiting for him to crack and tell her what's going on.

-"Robin I really am ok, why are you asking?"

-"Well, you are looking down too much lately and your fights with Zoro are not like them used to be… they are getting more personal and honestly I am worried, what's going on between you two?"

Sanji stares at Robin for a minute and removes his gaze from her, how much does she knows? Is she aware of his feelings for Zoro? Or is it just general concern?

-"Aahh…about that, it's nothing my lady, just a disagreement… nothing more, the moss-head and I are always messing around but sometimes a bit too much and we get carried away but don't worry Robin we are nakama_…" nothing more or even less…_Thought Sanji with a glint of sadness in his eyes. Ever since their last talk Zoro is not speaking to him at least not directly, he is always asking to the crew for favors or asking them to bring the food because he is "too busy with training"… Sanji thought that if he starts acting normal around him, keeping his distance and fighting like usual, little by little the mess he created would be forgotten but what's worse is that at least before Zoro was able to speak to him (insult him would be a more accurate word) but now…not even that, is like he no longer exist to him…

- "That's a great speech cook-san but then if everything is ok, why you have tears in your eyes?"

Sanji looked up to Robin and reach his face with his hand to touch his wet eyes… How…how is that possible? And in front of Robin-chan…? No one is insulting or hurting him…so why?

-"Sanji…please tell me, I won't say a thing and you know you can trust me…I just want you to feel better."

Sanji can tell Robin is being serious about this and knowing her he is not going to be able to get away; less now that he is almost crying… but if Zoro finds out he told Robin about what really happened he is going to be mad at him or worse… but what other choice he has ?

-"Robin I beg you…don't make me say it… We'll get over it soon and everything will be alright" Sanji whispered, hoping Robin would stop with her inquiry. And by now Sanji is rolling tears down his face…he can't believe it, someone actually notice he is sad besides Ace of course, it has been awful this last couple of weeks; not being able to tell anyone, to speak with someone, to be comforted by a friend, and that's what Robin is and what she is trying right now… sure Ace is there but for whatever reason Ace always changes the subject when talking about Zoro, but even if he wants to spill everything…he is scared, what if Robin also feels disgusted by him, by him liking men. What if she is on Zoro's side, giving him even more reason to feel bad about how he is…

- "Sanji…" Robin is really concerned not once she ever saw Sanji so broken and sad…

-"Robin-chan…I can't lose another nakama, if you start feeling disgusted by me also…I…I…"

Before Sanji got the change to finish his sentence, Robin reaches Sanji and embraces him…tightly making Sanji unable to move.

-"I would never, NEVER would feel disgusted by you, you are a dear friend of mine, Sanji…I care about you…we all do…and looking you like this…I won't let it… trust me…"

Sanji knows this…of course he trusts them, they are like a family, they can share a secret but… that's what he thought about Zoro and it didn't go well but… Robin is different at least to Sanji so he is going to try and trust another one of his nakama; so he told Robin everything since his love for Zoro, his confession, Zoro's rejection, Ace proposal and about the last talk he had with Zoro.

-"…and well that's basically all, Robin-chan…"

Robin is speechless; first…she never would thought of Sanji liking a man, even less Zoro, to be possible, but she is alright with it, what makes her unease is how Zoro can be so cruel towards Sanji… he might not feel the same way but she thought he would know better and at least reject Sanji in a better way… not insulting him or breaking him like this… she is really disappointed of him….and what's worse is that she can't say anything to Zoro…she promised and she can't betray Sanji's trust, she won't. But by the looks of it and what Sanji explained to her, Ace is great for him… now that she thinks about it, Ace is always helping Sanji, they get along pretty well, makes their cook happy…so she just needs to push the couple to the right direction and Sanji's confession will be forgotten…and more important, Sanji will be with someone who adores him.

-"Cook-san , you don't have to worry about it, I know it sounds silly but we all got rejected at least once in our lives by someone we care about, I know it hurts even more being rejected so harshly but it's not the end, as for Zoro… he handled it wrong and it's not your fault , you done nothing wrong…in fact I admire you cook-san not everyone can be so honest about how they feel and be brave enough to speak up…"

-"I appreciate everything Robin and I know what you are saying is true; it's just that…right now I feel awful and it hurts so much that…I don't feel particularly proud…".

-"I understand…its awful knowing someone you love and would give everything for rejects you so easily…"

-"You know the feeling? Who would be foolish enough to not be happy if a beautiful lady like you confesses her love for him…?"

-"What a nice thing to say…but I had my heart broken a few times, its hurts a lot but I wouldn't change anything because I am not asking to myself 'what if'… those men were not meant to be with me…it's better to find out sooner than later…right?"

-"Yeah…" Sanji knows Robin is right about everything; perhaps Zoro is not meant for him but Zoro is everything Sanji is looking for… strong, handsome, loyal and when he is not being an asshole he could be charming but Sanji must let it go…enough is enough.

- "And how to do feel about Ace, Sanji?" Asked Robin. She needs to know how much Sanji cares for him so she can help him further. It seems now that she also needs to talk to Ace, she can tell Ace likes Sanji a lot but she must be sure, the last thing she wants is for cook-san to have his heart broken again.

- "Ace?!" Sanji is crimson red. "W-Well, I li-like him a lot, he is always there to make me feel better, he is funny, attractive and a good companion…" Sanji likes Ace a lot but as a friend, perhaps if he gives Ace a chance; it could be something more to it and something better…

Speaking of the devil.

-"Oi guys! Oi! Look what I got. This is for you miss." Ace gave Robin a gift. Robin opened it.

- "Oh what a lovely gift, thanks Ace." Replied Robin. Ace gave her a very strange book about History…her favorite subject.

-"Glad you like it…" Ace turned to see Sanji. "And this is for you". Ace gave Sanji a bigger box than Robin's and with a better envelop. Sanji took it and just stared at the present for a moment.

-"Well what are you waiting for…open it!"

Sanji looked at Ace for a second and unwrapped the present, the box is gold with a big red lasso on top…the gift looks expensive already. Sanji opened the box and found a set of knives but not any knives; we are talking about the most expensive ones on the market, why you ask? They are 'Sierra' the best brand of knives ever made, made of titanium, amazing designs and the handle material is made of actual gold but strangely light enough so a professional cook can use them skillfully, Sanji was actually saving to be able to buy these amazing knives… so he knows how expensive they are, why Ace is giving something so expensive to someone like him?

-"A-Ace…h-how…why?"

Ace smiled. "You like them?"

-"What are you saying of course I do, they are amazing…but why would you give something like this to me?"

Ace is now embarrassed. "Why you ask…well I care about you and I remembered one time when you couldn't stop talking about these knives and all the magnificent dishes you would cook, so I looked for them…so I could give them to you… as a present"

Sanji is beyond happy; all he can think of is what dish to make first…and of course how grateful he is for having Ace with him… he truly is a remarkable person. Sanji stepped closer to Ace and embraced him. Ace froze in place, having Sanji so close to him it's making him feel warm, it took Ace a moment to reciprocate, and once he wrapped Sanji's waist with his strong arms, he never wanted to let him go… _God…it feels amazing._

Robin stayed quiet, looking at the exchange with a smile. Yes…there's no doubt about it now, Ace likes he cook…a lot.

…..

Zoro is tired of waiting, Luffy is playing with some kids, and they are waiting for Franky to bring the materials he bought and get to the ship. Zoro decided that one drink in a bar won't bring any trouble; he just needs to remember how to get back here.

Zoro took one last glance and headed to the nearest bar he could find and to be fair it was really close, so he is confident he won't get lost. Zoro entered the bar and headed to the darkest corner not to be disturbed. The waitress approached him and Zoro took a look at her. She was pretty, with a great body and brown hair that reaches just above her shoulder.

-"What can I get you, handsome?"

-"Rum…the best you have."

-"Coming right up." And the waitress leaved him for a while.

Not two minutes later and she came back with a bottle of their best rum and settled it on the table.

-"Soo, what is someone like you doing here? Usually all customers are strange and old looking men, I must say you are a really nice change.

Generally Zoro would make her go away so he can enjoy his rum alone…but what the hell... They started talking for a while…

-"That's why my friends and I are getting supplies for the journey"

-"Ooh that's so… are you really only looking for supplies or company also perhaps?" Said the waitress while putting her hand on Zoro's leg.

Zoro looked at her in the eyes, big brown eyes. Zoro has been with a few people so far and now that he thinks about it…it's been a while since he had sex and looking at the cute waitress perhaps it's time to change that.

-"I wouldn't mind the company…" Said Zoro huskily.

…

All the crew is back to the ship, Nami, Chopper and Ussop were able to collect a lot of money, Franky and luffy came back with the materials before all and Franky was doing some changes on the ship…not wasting time, Ace, Sanji and Robin were the last group to arrive, and soon after Sanji went to the kitchen to make a new perfect dish with his new knives, Ace followed behind, and they are now all waiting for the moss-head to arrive… its dark now and no sight of Zoro coming back any time soon.

-"Wuaaahhh! Where the hell is that stupid Zoro, we must get going…" Said Nami exasperated.

-Navigator-san have patience, knowing swordsman-san he is probably lost he'll find the way eventually…he always does. Said Robin to calm down Nami; even if she is also a little bit worried.

-"Where is Zoro? Damn it…" Ussop said while looking at the town trying to spot a green hair man among all the people. And he did. "There he is people…thanks God! Zoro come on, hurry" But Zoro is not alone there is someone next to him. Ussop can't tell who …

Nami, Robin, Luffy, Brook and Ussop waited for Zoro on the deck.

- "Zoooroooo!" Yelled Luffy.

-"Who is she?" Asked Nami, looking up and down at Zoro's companion.

-"Who knows… we will find out soon." Replied Robin with worry. She has an idea of what happened between Zoro and that girl from the way she is touching him…the real question is why Zoro is bringing that girl to the ship.

Zoro and the waitress arrived and stood on front of the crew.

-"You are late you lazy bastard, you were supposed to help Luffy and Franky not disappear and came back late and with a stranger". Yelled Nami at Zoro.

-"Low your voice, witch. I only left for a drink, got lost and she helped me get back…no big deal."

_No big deal, NO BIG DEAL! _Nami is sooo ready to punch Zoro in his face when suddenly the waitress interrupted.

-"Ah sorry, it's my fault, he entered my bar asking for booze and well…I couldn't let such a cutie go without a few rounds…" Said the waitress playfully.

The crew understands pretty well what she meant by a 'few rounds'… that girl was not talking about booze… if the way she said it is a clearly giveaway, her smile is also suggestive.

-"The food is ready!" Yelled Sanji ; while looking for his friends. Sanji looked around and spotted Luffy, Nami, Brook, Robin, Ussop and Zoro with… a woman?

- "Hi, guys the food is served…" Said Sanji while approaching them. Sanji took a closer look at the girl next to Zoro, she is pretty but who is she? And what is she doing here?

-"Ah hello! Sorry for my manners my lady, I am Sanji Blackleg the cook of this crew and you are…?"

-"Karin…nice to meet you." Said the waitress while looking up and down at Sanji and smiling.

-"Guys I am hungry what are you waiting for?" Said Ace while standing next to Sanji.

Karin giggled -"Wow this crew certainly have good looking men perhaps next time we can make a foursome?" Karin said while caressing Zoro's pecs.

Zoro just glared at her. Everyone went quiet.

Sanji understood now who this woman is. Zoro had sex with her? All this time while the crew was worried for him he was out there fucking her…HER not him, Zoro was with someone else, a pretty girl at that. A woman…a voluptuous, delicate, cute woman, she is everything he is not. Zoro's taste.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…Sanji don't you dare cry._ Sanji kept repeating to himself.

Ace broke the silence.

-"Sorry even if you are not bad looking, you are not my type at all…count me out"

Karin looked at Ace amused instead of insulted and replied. –"Oh so how is your type?"

-"Sorry this is not the moment or the place; less of all talking about it with someone I don't know, if I confess my likes it will be to the one I care about…"

_So he does have someone he likes… who could it be?_ Thought Sanji while chewing his lower lip. So Ace is actually only helping him as a friend…

And again awkward silence.

Sanji cleared his throat -"A-Are you going to stay for dinner miss Karin?" Asked Sanji, not daring to look at her or Zoro in the eye. _Please say no, please…_

- "Actually…I can't I have to be at the bar in 10 minutes I only came her to bring him back… no sense of direction at all". Karin giggled "… but thanks for the offer you are really cute" She began to say while stroking Sanji's cheek.

Yep Ace hates her…

-"Bye, nice to meet you all and really nice to meet you Mr. Ro-ro-noa Zo-ro… it was reaaally a pleasure!"

With that the waitress said her good bye and leaves to town.

-"She was nice…Zoro how many rounds you had with her you don't look too wasted?" Asked Luffy incredulously.

-"Baka! Don't ask that, no one needs to hear that…" Yelled Nami while hitting Luffy in the head.

Robin glared at Zoro. _Was the real purpose of bringing that woman to the ship to prove his point to Sanji? _Robin looked at the cook who is now in deep thought while frowning. Robin could only imagine what the cook must be thinking…

-"Guys… Chopper and I can't keep waiting, come on over and eat now because this food is super!" yelled Franky.

Everyone went inside the kitchen, Zoro behind Sanji. Honesty he never planned to bring that woman to the ship but after he left her apartment he kept walking in circles and after a good 30 minutes he asked for her help or else the crew would be really mad at him…

The crew ate in silence and each one left to complete their respective activities. Leaving Sanji and Ace alone.

Sanji was washing dishes in silence while Ace seems to hesitate if this would be a good moment to speak with Sanji about something important.

- "Sanji?"

- "Yeah?"

- "Do you wish to know what type of person do I like?"

Sanji turned around and looked at Ace, Ace face is intense and determined.

-"Yeah sure…" Sanji is not ready to hear Ace list all the qualities he is sure he will not have... but Ace seems to really want to talk about it, so he must listen…

Ace walked towards Sanji standing in front of him…waaayy to close to him, but Sanji don't mind at all. Ace leans forward to kiss Sanji lightly then he embraced him.

-"My type of guy…"Ace begins while putting both of his arms on Sanji's waist caressing the skin behind all those layers of clothing. –"is EVERYTHING you are…"

Sanji froze almost unable to breath. _Did I heard right?_

Ace kissed Sanji's neck over and over again while caressing Sanji's back behind his shirt. Sanji closed his eyes. Ace began to speak again in Sanji's ear.

-"Slender, tall…" Sanji is blushing now; Ace placed one hand between Sanji's locks of hair and kissed him possessively. Their kiss lasted a few minutes, Ace tasting everything he can in Sanji's mouth…everything, Sanji's taste is too much to him and extremely delicious, both began battling with their tongues, while Ace's free hand touches Sanji's pecs; tracing each muscle and caressing his nipples and going lower…and lower…

-"With blond hair and creamy skin…" By now Ace's voice is really husky. He needs Sanji…he needs to taste more… Ace place his hand above Sanji's clothed package squeezing a little making Sanji moan and tremble is his arms…

-"muscular, funny, a great cook…" Ace lifted Sanji and placed him slowly on the floor, Ace hovering above him. Ace traced Sanji's long legs and his thighs.-"with amazingly long and strong legs…"

Ace really slowly removed Sanji's jacket, then began to unbutton Sanji's shirt which proved to be very difficult because his hands were trembling from the excitement. After a moment, finally Sanji's shirt was off. Ace took a moment to engrave the sight of a blushing, shirtless and panting Sanji below him in his mind, and then he pressed all his weight against Sanji's and stared at those amazingly blue eyes.

-"Breathtaking blue eyes that matches the sea…"Ace kissed Sanji again but this time slowly more intimately… taking his time while caressing Sanji's abs .Sanji place his hands behind Ace's head, he can't take it, Ace's touches are now bolder making Sanji more and more excited… he needs this to go further, he needs Ace to take him…

-"Ace!" Sanji whined...begged.

Ace smiled and sucked at Sanji's neck while guiding his hands below Sanji's pants, he unbuttoned his pants, lowered the zipper and then placed his hand below Sanji's boxers and stroked his member.

That did it… Sanji moans are louder and more frequent. Ace can't take it; Ace released Sanji gaining a moan of disappointment from Sanji, Ace began to remove every remaining garment on Sanji's body. Finishing with Sanji's boxer, Ace watch Sanji hungrily, oooh what a sight, Sanji is truly a really handsome man, every part of him is perfect, flawless and with those lustful eyes…Ace quickly began to unbutton his own pants with his other hand leaving them below his knees the same for his underwear. Ace felt relieved leaving his cock free. He is really, really hard and he is already dripping, he knows he is not going to last very long…

He placed his body above Sanji's once again aligning their hard members, Ace began rubbing up and down creating a magnificent friction making both gasp and moan erratically. Ace didn't stopped this actions not until both came which it didn't took too long, Sanji cum first followed by Ace a few seconds later. Both stayed stilled while catching their air for round two. Ace feeling his stamina coming back to him stood up to look for any sort of lubricant in the kitchen and he spotted an olive oil… _That would work_

Ace took the oil and went back to Sanji whose breathing seems more even now, but not for long…

Ace pulled Sanji's legs further apart and took the oil to place a little bit on his right fingers, Ace introduced one finger inside Sanji, making Sanji jump at the feeling of a finger being deep inside him, and it feels strange but not bad… Ace looking carefully at Sanji's face for any discomfort added a second finger and then a third one moving his fingers in and out of Sanji's asshole.

-"Aaah...A-Ace…I c-can't take it…" To be honest neither could Ace, he needs to be inside Sanji he must, so he removed his fingers and took the oil again to place some on his aching cock, if Ace can't be inside Sanji in less than a minute he is going to explode.

Ace placed Sanji's legs above his shoulders, aligned himself and in one motion he is completely inside Sanji. Both moan at the same time, it feels amazing one being inside that tight ass and the other feeling full.

-Mmm…so god. Said Ace breathless.

-"A-Ace..?"

-"Y-yeah?" Replied Ace looking at Sanji's face.

-"Don't you dare fall asleep this time…"

Ace chuckled. –"I won't… I wouldn't miss this for the world". Ace began to move slowly at first not to hurt his cook…

-"mmm Ace i-it feels a-amazing…ah…h-harder" Sanji bucked his hips forward to feel more. Ace pounced inside Sanji harder going balls deep, retrieving his big cock leaving just the tip and slamming again making Sanji scream and moan harder. Both are at their limit, each of Ace's trusts making Sanji melt hitting his prostate dead on.

-"Aah S-Sanji ah hah…"

-"A-Ace I am almost…" Sanji can't take it …

-"me too…"

Ace while trusting began to kiss Sanji's neck and shoulder, Ace wants everyone to know who the cook belongs to… so he bite hard Sanji's neck while sucking… leaving a dark mark on that beautiful creamy skin…

After a few minutes, Sanji came first, splashing both of their naked torsos. A few more trusts and Ace came hard inside Sanji; filling him completely, making some of the cum drip from Sanji's perfect and round ass...Ace keeps filling Sanji's asshole making more and more semen to drip out of him to the floor.

The only sound filling the room is the sound of hard breathing and wet kisses.

Ace being able to move now, placed himself next to Sanji, Ace diverted his gaze from the ceiling to the gorgeous man next to him, Sanji have his eyes closed displaying a smile with those full and beautiful lips of his. Ace placed Sanji closer to him and embraced him; Sanji opened his eyes and locked them with Ace's. Ace leaned forward, kissed the cook and whispered –"…caring and amazing in sex…" said Ace while hugging Sanji tightly against him.

Both stayed in silence for a while just content in each other's arms.

- "Sanji…?"

- "Yeah?"

- "I love you…"

Sanji looked up at Ace's face.

-"You do? Really?"

-"And you call my brother clueless…"Ace laughed. "I love you Sanji… I fell for you a long time ago; I want you to be mine…mine alone, I know I can make you happy, you just have to give me an opportunity and I will show you everything I can offer, everything I would do to make you smile every day…"

Sanji can't believe it; Ace loves HIM, and not just anyone, his best friend…Ace. _But do I love him back?_ Sanji cares deeply for him, he would die for him… he is happy being embraced by him… just being with him… yes, yes he can fall in love of his best friend …and the sex being amazing is a plus.

-"I...I think...I KNOW I can fall for you Ace, just give me time but I do can say that there is no one who makes me feel like you do…I do like you Ace…a lot"

Ace seems to be ok with that for the moment, he knows he have to win Sanji's heart and he is confident that he will… he just have to prove to him that he is better than Zoro… and that won't be hard.

Outside the door…stands Zoro, he wanted to…well…he doesn't even know why he is even outside, why he came here… perhaps to apologize for his behavior? Why he stood there during their whole 'activity' he has no idea…

Zoro just left them alone.

**END CHAPTER 4**

…..

**Sooo yeah lemon is not my forte… I hope you enjoyed this chapter… **

**Any suggestions, useful criticism or anything you want to share is welcomed. **


End file.
